Ben did 89 sit-ups around noon. Kevin did 60 sit-ups in the evening. How many more sit-ups did Ben do than Kevin?
Answer: Find the difference between Ben's sit-ups and Kevin's sit-ups. The difference is $89 - 60$ sit-ups. $89 - 60 = 29$.